Aron Kodosbreath
Journeyman Aron Kodosbreath is a member of the Explorers' Guild. He is a noted explorer of the Stranglethorn Vale. During his journey in the Southland, he traveled through the well-known territory of Zul'kunda and the Vile Reef. His journey was in search of Azotha ruins and evidence of the Titans. His journey lasted for the better part of a month, and the expedition included three mercenary swordsmen, a pair of freeborn archers, one Quel'dorei sorcerer, and six goblin camp adjuncts. He traveled around locations four days' east of Booty Bay in early summer. On the first five days of his expedition,he established a base camp, and made contact with nearby villages and gathered information, as well as local myths and legends about the area. Over the course of the next few days, he made his first journey into the hills in search of the Azotha ruins; where he discovered the Savage Hills. However, during the trip he got into a skirmish with local jungle trolls, and had to return back to his base camp. Due to the battle, he planned a new course of action; he decided to scout the troll encampment with Tohas Steelarm (likely one of the mercenaries) to gather more information which apparently proved to be uneventful. On next two days of the trip, the trolls enacted a midnight raid on his base camp, and kidnapped Quellan Maisara (the high elven sorcerer) and he received news from a local village (likely including location of Quellan and information about a brewing war among the tribes), and as expected a few days later the war began. Kodo's expedition tracked some of the trolls through the jungle to the beginning of a dark ritual. Two of Kodosbreath's goblin adjunts, the Goblin Brothers, made a heroic sacrifice to stop the ritual, however the witch doctor escaped with Quellen; this led to the discovery of a temple. On the nineteenth day of the journey Aron entered the temple and confronted the witch doctor, who offered him a challenge. Kodo accepted the challenge and was given an ancient prescription. Kodo left the temple and made the preparations for the prescription. After following the prescription, Aron was visited by two ghosts and received visions of the Titans. He returned to the temple where he found ancient evidence of an ancient civilization (lost mosaics). However he was given a warning by Quellen just before he was attacked by the witch doctor, however Aron did survive the duel with the witch doctor. It took several days to go over the evidence found in the temple. While studying his findings he learned of the aftermath of his ordeals, and the Azotha were revealed to him (it is unclear where he discovered a lost tribe still living in Stranglethorn Vale or if he simply found evidence of the Azotha previously living there). During this time there was an unexpected departure by member of his expedition, as well as a wedding. Undeterred, he continued to sift the debris of the mosaics. On the twenty-fourth day of his trip, the tribes gathered together and the Savage Hills Treaty was signed. Aron struck camp twenty-seven days after he had first set it up; he finally knew it was time to return home.Lands of Conflict, pg. 160 Aron's Reports He sent back several reports of his journey to Ironforge which included, "Update on Events in Zul’kunda and the Vile Reef (File Index #3SV-42K47)" (the main report of his travels), Report to the Guild Council on A Journey to the Southland in Search of Azotha Ruins and Evidence of the Titans (report on his findings about Azotha and Titans), and expense report form 5674. Relatives Hey may be related to Nuji Kodosbreath. References Category:Lore characters Category:Explorers' League Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Dwarves